Cowboy Boots and Dancing Shoes, Part 2
by AC1830
Summary: This is a continuation of Cowboy Boots and Dancing Shoes. Adam and Joe are on their week-long "vacations" planned by their wives. Will this time help them both deal with their grief and rekindle their love for their wives? It's suggested to read or re-read the first part before reading this story.
**Cowboy Boots and Dancing Shoes, Part 2**

 **Stronger Together**

Palace Hotel

San Francisco

Autumn 1875

 **Joe and Sara**

Joe Cartwright sat in the window seat of his hotel penthouse suite with his knees drawn up to his bare chest and his chin resting on them as he stared out at the twinkling lights of San Francisco. Taking a contented deep breath, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander along with the breeze that drifted through the opened window. It had been a magnificent evening. He smiled to himself as he recalled seeing Sara in her dark green dress standing by the parlor fireplace. She had looked just as stunning as she had on their wedding day.

Joe reflected back to a day he never expected to experience again. The day he would be joined in marriage to a woman he loved dearly. After Alice had died Joe was convinced that he'd never love again, especially after losing Hoss and Pa within that same year. But Sara, a childhood friend, had returned to his life at a time when he needed to feel loved again.

 _Sara stepped off the train and took a deep breath. After being gone for fourteen years, she felt she was finally home. Although the reason for her return weighed heavy on her heart, deep down she felt a quiet peace that she'd made the right decision. After hearing of Hoss' death and Ben's struggles, she felt she needed to return to help the family who helped her family get settled in Virginia City all those years ago._

 _Having made arrangements for her trunk to be held until she found a room, she set off with her small travel bag to find a room and see how much Virginia City had changed. Walking up the boardwalk near the mercantile she collided with a man carrying a large sack of flour. He quickly dropped the flour as he reached for her arm to keep her from falling. Once they righted themselves, Sara gasped at seeing who it was. He was not quite as lean as she remembered and he'd grown a beard but there was no mistaking the warm, hazel eyes._

" _Adam? Oh my, it is you!"_

 _He stood and looked at her for a moment until recognition lit up his face and brought out the dimpled grin._

" _Sara Matthews. My god, what are you doing here? I must apologize for not seeing you. Are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine. I heard about your family. Adam I'm so sorry about Hoss and Alice. I've come home to stay. I want to help any way I can."_

" _Listen, let me finish loading this wagon and we can go have lunch, my treat."_

" _That's a deal. May I put my bag in the wagon too?"_

 _Adam grinned and took the bag from her. After a few more minutes they were on their way to the hotel for lunch. After a filling meal and much discussion it was settled that Sara would stay at the Ponderosa. She wanted to visit with the family and could help Elise with the children._

 _Over the next several weeks Sara spent many hours with Ben, reminiscing about the old days and times with her father. She and Joe also spent some time together but he remained distant. Sara didn't push him, she just wanted to be a friend._

 _After Ben died, Sara became Joe's social contact. He spent long hours with Adam working on the ranch and settling the legal matters. Sara would make sure he got away from it all with picnics and rides around the ranch. Those times were when Joe began to open up to her and their old feelings of love began to grow. A month before Adam and Elise were to leave for San Francisco Joe and Sara were married in a small ceremony by the lake._

A smile played across Joe's lips as he recalled the ceremony and how full his heart had been on that day. Now Joe couldn't believe how Sara had planned the evening and the entire week ahead of them. An opulent dinner and hours of dancing with his wife had helped to clear many of the troubled thoughts from Joe's mind. The romantic evening gave the couple a chance to revive their love as well.

Aware of a soft touch on his arm, Joe opened his eyes and beheld an angel standing by his side. As her hand slowly glided down his arm toward his hand, he swung his legs to the floor and stood in one motion. He swept Sara into his arms and carried her to their bed. Knowing this night was not over Joe's mind and body tingled with anticipation of what was yet to be shared.

 _Having turned around upon hearing the schoolhouse door open, twelve year old Joe stared at the young girl standing in the doorway of the school house. Her light brown hair curled gently over her shoulders and highlighted her deep brown eyes. Those eyes took in everything around her, until they connected with Joe's. Suddenly she dipped her head shyly and Joe caught the smallest hint of a smile from her._

" _Joseph, I will not ask you again. Please take your seat so I can introduce our new student."_

" _Y-yes, Miss Jones."_

 _A few giggles were heard as Joe made his way back to his seat. He couldn't take his eyes off this girl as she and her father made their way to the front of the class._

" _Attention class. We have a new student today. This is Sara Matthews. Her father, Mr. John Matthews, is starting a bookkeeping business here in Virginia City. Her family is from Reno. I know everyone will make Sara feel welcome at our school."_

 _At lunch time, Joe stood alone with his horse. He'd received so much teasing from his two best friends about "being in love" with Sara that he stormed away before he hauled off and punched both of them. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear anyone walk up._

" _Your horse is beautiful. What's his name?"_

 _Joe froze. Her voice was so soft, almost musical. Turning to look at her he could only stammer his answer, "Nugget. He's...he's not my horse. I mean...mine's lame so I have to ride Nugget for a while." Joe reached for a carrot in his pocket and held it out for his horse to eat._

" _I really like horses. He's so gentle. My name's Sara, by the way."_

" _Yeah, I know. Miss Jones introduced you, remember?" Idiot! "Uh, I'm Joe, Joe Cartwright and yes, he is, gentle I mean. Would you like to ride him? Right now?" Oh boy, what was he saying?_

 _Sara giggled. "I'd like to but I don't know how, and I don't think I'm dressed for it." Sara held out the skirt of her calico dress and swished side to side._

 _Joe blushed. "Oh, I guess not. Say maybe after school you could go ask your Pa and change clothes. I could show you a little about riding."_

 _Before Sara could answer, the bell rang, calling the children back into the schoolhouse._

 _Joe completely missed the afternoon lessons as he planned over and over in his head how to get Sara to stay and ride Nugget after school. Unfortunately, his planning didn't include staying after school to make up what he'd missed in class._

 _Sara had remained as well so Miss Jones could explain about the assignments she would need to work on to catch up. Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over Joe and he looked up into the dark hazel eyes of his oldest brother._

" _I've been waiting for you at the livery for over an hour! What did you do this time?" Joe just closed his books and asked to be excused for the day. As Adam and Joe made their way down the steps, he heard Sara call to him._

" _Joe, wait."_

 _The brothers turned as one as Sara ran up to him._

" _I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we won't have time today for the riding lesson. Maybe you can come to my house this Saturday. I'm sure Papa would like to meet you."_

 _Adam cleared his throat as a reminder he was still standing there._

 _Joe quietly huffed at Adam's reminder of his manners. "Uh, Sara, this is my brother, Adam. Adam, Sara Matthews. She and her Pa are from Reno and he's starting a bookkeeping shop in town."_

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Matthews. I noticed your father's business in town and I've already met him. In fact I've invited your family out to our ranch on Saturday." Adam flicked his eyes to catch Joe's reaction to that. Bingo. "I'm sure Joe will be looking forward to seeing you then. For now I'm afraid we must leave so we can get home by dinner time. Until Saturday, Miss Matthews." He tipped his hat and strolled toward his horse. "Coming Joe?" Adam called over his shoulder._

 _Joe rolled his eyes and mumbled his goodbye to Sara. "Guess I'll see you Saturday. Bye Sara."_

" _Bye Joe." She smiled sympathetically at him as he slunk away toward his horse and his waiting brother._

 _Adam smiled inwardly...his little brother had a Nevada-sized crush on young Miss Sara Matthews._

Joe awoke with a start and pushed the covers back. Looking over at Sara he was glad she was still asleep. He propped himself up with some pillows and tried to make sense of the dream. Why did he dream about meeting Sara. And that Saturday was the beginning of a long friendship. He knew Hoss and Adam tried hard that day not to tease him about spending so much time with Sara but they would see over the years how the two would become good friends.

Joe's thoughts became somber, _But not good enough to get married when she graduated from school. I had to let her go and now she's come back to me._ He reached out and gently stroked her hair.

Sensing the touch, Sara rolled over and found Joe awake and staring into the distance with misty eyes. She snuggled up against him hoping he would share his thoughts. He and Sara had an open, relaxed relationship; it was easy for them to talk about anything, except what happened two years ago.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sara drew soft circles on Joe's chest. Joe rolled away and left the bed. Sara watched sadly as he went to the wash room and closed the door. She had hoped last night would have begun to help Joe with his sorrow. She hoped this wasn't another time that he would close her out. When Joe came out he was dressed and announced that he wanted to move out of the hotel and stay at Adam's home. Sara wasn't surprised. Joe had never been comfortable for long in high society. She quietly agreed and went to get dressed. By the afternoon they were settled in Adam's home and looking forward to a home cooked dinner from Adam and Elise's cook and housekeeper.

For the next several days, Joe was more relaxed but still seemed troubled. He and Sara had continued their activities in San Francisco. He had even begun to reminisce about his family but he would go only so far before he would change the subject.

On the last morning of their week in San Francisco, Joe had risen early to sit in the morning room with a cup of coffee but he found he was too restless to sit in one place. He had wandered through Adam's home and seen all the different pictures of Adam's wife and children as well as Elise's family. Adam had pictures displayed in every room, but Joe found he couldn't go into Adam's study. In there was their father's desk and many pictures of his Pa and brothers. Joe couldn't figure out how Adam could work in there with all the memories.

Before he knew what he was doing, Joe entered and sat down at the desk. He put his cup down and began running his fingers over all the familiar edges of the desk. As he did, many memories came crashing into his head – when he'd sit on the corner during a family planning session, when he'd lean over it to convince his father to let him do something, when he'd sat behind it all night drawing up plans to bid on his first timber contract.

Uncontrolled tears streamed down Joe's face as he let memories flow past like a stream tumbling down a mountain side. He looked around the room through misty eyes and saw drawings displayed on the wall by the door. No one would ever know they were there unless they entered the study and turned around. Joe saw Pa, Hoss, Adam, and himself smiling back at him. Joe simply stared at each one realizing Adam had painstakingly drawn them to include the smallest detail.

It was more than Joe could take. Suddenly in need of air he stood to leave but bumped against a small door in the desk making it open. Inside he found a journal. He knew Adam had kept many journals over the years. The cover on this one looked fairly new. Joe didn't know what to do but something seemed to tell him that it was okay to open it. Opening the cover, he began to read.

" _I've never been at a loss for words in my life but today I can't find any in my mind or my heart. Just a few hours ago I laid my lifelong companion, my mentor….my father to rest. My mind tells me it was time for him to rest and be at peace but my heart is rent in two. How will I go on without his gentle words of wisdom or his incessant worrying over his grown son. Despite how frail he was or how pale his deep brown eyes had become, I still felt his lifeline connected to me. But now, I'm not so sure. I feel so empty, so lost. I don't have my father to fuss over me and I don't have Hoss to read my thoughts and straighten me out. Have they gone for good? Is that what happens when someone close to you dies? I can't see them anymore and now, God help me, I can't feel them either. All I feel is pain and emptiness._

 _The front door just opened and closed. I know it's Joe. Oh, not only by the sound of his foot falls but also because it is just the two of us in the house. Elise has taken the children outside to give me some peace. Peace? Ha, I may never have peace again._

 _Oh, Joe… what can I do for you when I don't even know what to do for myself? I love you so much little brother, do you know that? How can I tell you, or show you? What would Pa say, or what would Hoss tell me to do? I can see it in your eyes. You're hurting worse than me. I can't face you right now, I'm not in control. I don't have the strength to care for you like I did when Marie died._

 _Oh, Pa, I can hear your voice in my head. How many times did you tell us that we are strongest when we're together? And that we are Cartwrights. We look out for each other. I promised you I would look out for Joe but….Pa….who's going to look out for me? Who? "_ __

Joe closed the book as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. He remembered. After the funeral and everyone had gone he had walked into the house and saw Adam hunched over Pa's desk writing furiously. Joe had never seen him so intense. He was going to go upstairs and leave his brother alone, but something drew him toward the desk. Just as he moved around it to see what Adam was doing, his older brother looked up into Joe's eyes with a pleading look on his face. Joe knew right then that Adam needed him. He needed to be assured that they would always have each other. Joe reached out and Adam stood. They fell together, clinging to each other and holding each other up.

When Joe awoke the next morning, he found a small bundle of kindling tied with a leather cord laying on his nightstand. Stunned he took the bundle and studied it. There were four small sticks tied together. Joe had to laugh and cry at the memory of Pa's lesson about family. When he heard his door creak he saw Adam standing there holding his own bundle and smiling. "Stronger together," was all he said.

Joe never realized that he had actually begun to heal from the sorrow after that. He just wouldn't acknowledge that the pain was less and the memories were trying hard to come in and stay. Now he understood. Sara and Adam were right. He could let them go but they would never be gone.

Putting the journal back in the drawer, he noticed a bundle of sticks. Joe nodded. Adam needed him as much as he needed Adam. Stronger together.

He heard a quiet cough. Looking up he saw Sara timidly enter the room. She walked around the desk and sitting in his lap entwined her fingers in his curls. Sara studied her husband's face.

"Are you alright?" She whispered softly.

Joe nodded and tightened his arms around his wife. "Yeah. I am now and I will be. I'm ready to go home."

He drew her closer and kissed her deeply.

As they pulled apart, Sara smiled at him then looked at the portraits on the wall. Four handsome men smiled back at her.

"Perhaps Adam would be willing to draw our family Joe. All three of us."

Joe studied Sara's face. His hazel green eyes danced with joy for the first time in two years.

Ponderosa Ranch

Autumn 1875

 **Adam and Elise**

 _The sun shone across the small park overlooking Boston harbor on a warm summer afternoon. Elise McAllister walked seven year old Thomas Giles down to the stream that bordered the park. Elise and her brother Jonathan ran a small home for blind children. Jon managed the home and accounts and Elise taught the six children in their care. This particular Saturday afternoon was a learning excursion; its purpose was to help the children become comfortable in large open spaces. They walked the trails and let the children touch and hear nature. Thomas heard the stream flowing over some rocks and wanted to 'see' more of it. He and Elise sat by the stream so Thomas could put his hand in the cold water and feel it moving over the rocks._

 _While Thomas played Elise's attention was drawn upstream when she heard the laughter and giddy voices of a young couple. Watching them, she saw the man pretend to lead his lady friend toward the water but she pulled back. Finally breaking away from him she tried to climb the small hill and slipped down into the grass. When the man tried to help her up, she swatted at him and made her way up the hill and toward a waiting cab. Elise heard the lady make some comment to the man about him never being good enough for her. The man stood there looking dejected then turned and began tossing small stones roughly into the water._

 _Suddenly a yelp and a splash brought Elise's attention back to her charge. Thomas had fallen into the cold stream. It wasn't deep but he was scared because of the shock of cold water and the disorientation of not knowing where Elise was._

 _Although she was berating herself for becoming distracted, she spoke calmly to get his attention and managed to reach his foot so he would know she was right there. From out of nowhere came a splash of boots in the water. Two long arms pulled Thomas from the water and carried him up the hill to sit in the sun. Before Elise could get turned around the man was beside her and assisted her up the hill, all the while assuring her the boy was unharmed._

 _As soon as she confirmed that Thomas was okay, she turned to the stranger and gasped when she recognized him as the man whose lady had run off._

" _Thank you, sir, for helping us. I'm afraid I let my attention wander. I'm thankful for your assistance." Elise found herself getting lost in his gentle, hazel eyes._

" _You're quite welcome, Miss. The boy will need to get dry soon. May I help you get him home? My name is Adam Cartwright. I don't live too far from here myself."_

 _Jon arrived at that time and took charge of Thomas. He introduced himself and Elise and thanked Adam for his help. Jon invited him to join them back at their house._

 _Over the course of the next couple of months Adam and Elise saw a lot of each other and three months after they met they were married._

"Adam? Adam! We need to go. It's getting late."

Adam stirred on the blanket and saw his wife packing up the remnants of their picnic. Briefly disoriented, he sat up and looked around. At first, when he saw the water he thought he was in Boston, but he quickly realized all of that was in his head. He must have been dreaming of when he'd met Elise. Adam clung to those sweet memories as he returned to the present and remembered their picnic by Lake Tahoe. This was the second day of their week at the Ponderosa.

"Adam, are you going to help at all?" Elise came over and took Adam's hand to pull him up. Instead she found herself being pulled down into his lap. With both arms around her he gave her a passionate kiss. Elise let herself be drawn into it, then pulled away to study Adam's face.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Adam had had several mood swings since being home but Elise knew it was because of all the memories of his father and brother. She patiently rode out the waves of emotions as they became less and less.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to kiss the most important woman in my life. I was dreaming about the time near Boston harbor when we met. It was a wonderful dream but I like reality much better." He tried to pull her in for another kiss but she pushed him away. "I think we better get home and start dinner. I have a feeling the evening is going to be rather busy."

Adam jumped up and lifted Elise with him. Together they loaded up the buggy and headed back to the ranch house, laughing and singing silly songs.

 _Adam Cartwright whistled an old tavern tune as he rode his roan gelding thoroughbred slowly into the stable yard of his home just outside Boston. The groom, Robert Baker, came from the stable upon hearing the hoof beats. He stood by the door and watched his boss dismount and walk the horse over to him. Although he looked tired and dusty, Adam was smiling and had a spring in his step. Taking the reins, Robert smiled at his boss._

" _I gather you had a good day, sir?"_

" _Yes Robert. It was exhausting but construction on the bridge is proceeding well and we cleared the last hurdle. The project will be finished on time, about three months from now." Adam winked at the groom. "I'm glad I rode King today. The terrain was too muddy to have had a carriage down there."_

" _Yes, sir. Looks like you both will need a good scrubbing down, if I may be so bold, sir."_

 _Adam laughed heartily and slapped the young man on the shoulder. "You may and you are quite right." He patted his trusted horse on the neck, still amazed at how much he resembled Sport. "Good job boy! Robert, take good care of King, some extra oats as well. He worked about as hard as I did today." The horse nickered and pushed his nose up against Adam's shoulder._

" _Well, I best be getting inside and ready for dinner. Thank you Robert."_

" _Yes sir. Have a good evening, Mr. Cartwright. Come on, boy. I've got everything ready for you." Robert led the tall horse into the stable as Adam entered his home through the back door._

 _Once inside the house, Adam noticed how quiet it was. No matter the time, three year old Eliza always knew when he was home and would come running. Adam poked his head into the kitchen where Anna, the cook, was working._

" _Hello Anna. Have you seen my wife or children?"_

 _She looked up timidly, which Adam found odd for someone always so cheerful. "Mrs. Cartwright is upstairs waiting for you, and Mimi has taken the children for a walk. She will be back soon."_

" _Thank you, Anna."_

 _Adam then walked to the stairs and took them two at a time with a knowing smile lighting up his face. If the children were out with the nanny and Elise was waiting for him, then he didn't want to tarry any longer._

 _Grabbing the door frame he swung into the bedroom and froze. His smile turned to a deep frown when Elise turned from the window toward her husband with tears in her eyes and a letter in her hands._

 _Cautiously, she held the letter out to Adam, her hand shaking._

" _It came today. It's from Joe. There's been an accident. Adam, I'm sor…..He's gone, Adam, Hoss is gone."_

 _Not comprehending what she was saying, Adam grabbed the letter from her and read the life-changing words. His arm dropped and he staggered to the bed grabbing the post to keep himself from falling._

" _Oh God! No….No, not Hoss!" Elise fell into his arms and together they mourned the death of Adam's beloved bigger brother._

"Hoss! Take my hand. HOSS! No!..." Adam thrashed around in the bed grabbing for something only his mind could see. Elise was awakened by her husband's yelling and violent movements. She sat up and placed her hand on his chest and whispered to him hoping to calm him and awaken him.

"Sweetheart. Adam? Please wake up. Adam stop thrashing…" She caressed his chest and stroked his cheek. This was the fifth night of their weeklong stay at the Ponderosa and the second time he had had the same nightmare. It was the same dream; he was trying to save Hoss from drowning. Finally Adam calmed down. He laid still drenched in sweat and wrapped in twisted bed covers. Elise continued to speak quietly to him until his breathing returned to normal.

Without warning, Adam kicked free of the covers and rolled out of bed. He quickly dressed and bolted from the bedroom. Elise's calls to him fell on deaf ears. She dressed rapidly, and ran downstairs in time to see him head out the door. He'd left his hat, jacket and gun on the sideboard. Running to catch up with him she heard hooves pounding away from the house.

Elise stood in the middle of the yard for a moment before deciding to saddle her horse and go after him. She ran headlong into Candy at the barn door.

"Whoa there Mrs. Cartwright. I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"No, I mean yes. Oh, Candy, Adam just raced out of here and I've got to find him. He just had another nightmare about Hoss and I'm really worried this time."

Candy glanced over her shoulder and huffed. "He took my horse. I'll help you get yours saddled. Do you want me to go with you?"

Elise was about to say no until she realized Adam could be anywhere and she wouldn't know where to look. She nodded to Candy's offer. "Yes, please. I wouldn't know where to look." Elise went back to the house to grab hers and Adam's jackets.

Candy saddled Sport hoping to trade with Adam when they found him, and he saddled Elise's horse. Within minutes they were riding out. Since no one else was out that early in the morning, it wasn't too hard to track Adam. They found he had ridden in an aimless direction hard and fast then ultimately turned toward the lake. Elise and Candy agreed he had headed to the gravesites. Elise rode ahead and Candy stayed back to give them privacy and to make sure she was safe. When he saw her find Adam, Candy took Scout and rode back to the house.

Elise dismounted and walked carefully toward the Cartwright family cemetery. She heard Adam before she saw him. He was sitting beside Hoss' headstone, calmly talking to his brother. Elise stayed back in the trees, listening and watching. Her heart filled with every emotion her husband was feeling.

Adam stared out at the lake and talked to Hoss as if he were sitting right beside him.

"The sunlight makes the lake water look as blue as your eyes, brother. You remember the first time we saw Lake Tahoe? We'd never seen so much water in one place and it was as blue as the sky. That's when Pa told us we were through traveling. We were staying put and he was going to build a house for all three of us." Adam gently rubbed the granite stone as he spoke. Elise heard him continue on, describing more memories of their lifetime together on the Ponderosa. Some of the memories were happy and silly, some very sad. She felt a pang of guilt listening to him so she decided to leave quietly. Adam needed this healing time with his brother.

When she turned to leave her sleeve caught on a sharp branch and she gasped. Adam turned and stood in one rapid, fluid movement. He instinctively reached for his not-existent gun. "Who's there?"

"It's me Adam. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or disturb you. I was worried and wanted to make sure you were alright."

Adam saw that her sleeve was caught on the branch and climbed up the small hill to help free her arm.

"Did you get scratched?" He asked as he examined her arm.

"No I don't think so. Thank you. I'll go now." She hesitated then turned to leave. Adam was still holding her arm and gently pulled her back around into an embrace. After holding her for a long time, he led her down to where he was sitting.

"I felt like I was drowning, just as much as Hoss. I was suffocating with the grief. I needed to get free and breathe again." He drew her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I scared you. Just riding wildly let me lose my demons and then I felt a pull to come here. I needed to talk to Hoss; needed to know he was still with me." Adam buried his face in her hair and stood silent.

Elise stood with him letting him grieve for his brother. She finally turned to face him and placed her hands on his chest and looked into his misty brown eyes.

"He's right here, he always has been. Just as you know he is, my love." Adam nodded and took her in his arms. They remained at the site for the rest of the morning, talking all about Adam's crazy, loving family.

A cool breeze wafted through the open window and drifted across the room to gently caress the dark hair on Adam's head. He rested in bed with one arm behind his head listening to the quiet breathing of his wife as she slept beside him. Adam had been watching the morning light slowly fill the room as he reclined against the headboard. He gracefully rose from the bed so as not to disturb Elise's slumber. Donning his robe he sat by the window and let the view of the mountains and lake fill his heart and mind while the light breeze brushed across his body.

Adam could hardly believe that their week at the ranch was almost over. Tomorrow he and Elise would catch the afternoon train back to San Francisco and meet up with Joe and Sara the next day. Adam closed his eyes and deeply breathed in the pine-scented air. He smiled at the fact that Elise had secretly arranged for the two of them to spend a week at the Ponderosa while Joe and his wife Sara spent that week in San Francisco. Adam had found the week to be a time of healing and renewal. He hadn't realized he was still mourning the deaths of his brother Hoss and his father, which had been over two years ago.

Adam shuddered but not from the coolness of the early morning breeze, but from the memories of losing two of his family so quickly. It had been a tumultuous time since he had been in Boston at the time of Hoss' accident and death. By the time he had moved his wife and young children to Nevada, he found Joe trying to run the ranch, care for their grieving father and mourn the loss of Hoss and his own wife, Alice. Six months after Adam's arrival home, Ben Cartwright, patriarch of the Ponderosa, had succumbed to age and grief, and joined his second son in eternal rest. That time seemed to be more oppressive to Adam than losing Hoss. He had felt completely lost for the first weeks after his father's death.

Adam remained at the Ponderosa another six months to help Joe with the legal issues of setting up the ownership of the Ponderosa in his and Joe's names. After everything was settled, Adam took a job in San Francisco to stay close by if Joe needed anything. His job had kept him busier than he expected and until this week he had not realized he hadn't put the sorrow behind him.

As he sat by the window he felt relaxed and at peace. Being home again had given him time to think, remember, and spend many special hours with his wife. A scent of roses and soft hands tenderly working their way down into his robe brought Adam out of his musings. Opening his eyes and tilting his head back he was rewarded with an upside down kiss from Elise. Snickering she moved around to sit on his lap and take in the view outside.

Watching some birds fly over the lake, she absentmindedly entwined her fingers through her husband's wavy hair. "I love these mornings in the mountains. All the fresh scents and cool air make it so easy to wake up. I shall miss all this when we return to San Francisco, my love."

Adam took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, and continued giving her butterfly kisses up her arm until he reached her soft pink lips. He rose from the chair with Elise in his arms in one smooth motion. He whispered to her as he laid her on their bed.

"This mountain air has refreshed my soul and I wish to show you my gratitude for this wonderful week."

Adam gently brushed her dark hair from her face and gave her gentle kisses as they began to share their love with each other.

After breakfast, Adam sipped his coffee while Elise cleared the dishes. She returned to the table and sat down with a cup of tea. Noticing Adam seemed to be lost in thought, she picked up a book and began to read. She hoped he wasn't beginning to brood again now that they would be heading home the next day.

Adam set his cup down and laid his hand on Elise's. "My darling, would you mind if we went into town this morning for a couple of hours? I have some business to attend to. Perhaps you could visit with Minnie at the dress shop, then we could have lunch together." He raised his eyebrows creating a hopeful look.

"How can I refuse that look? Shall we ride or take the buggy? "

"Whichever you prefer, my love." Adam winked at her, knowing what her answer would be.

"Oh, wonderful. Let's take the horses. I think it will be so much more fun. Shall I go up and change now?"

"Yes. I'll saddle the horses and meet you outside." Adam rose and took their cups to the kitchen while Elise headed upstairs.

When Adam picked Elise up from the dress shop she noticed his saddle bags were fuller than when they had arrived in town. She started to ask about them but Adam shrewdly maneuvered the conversation in another direction asking about Minnie and if Elise had ordered any new dresses as they headed to lunch.

After lunch they headed back to the ranch but took an entirely different route off to the north. The couple rode higher into the mountains for about an hour. When they rounded a curve, Adam stopped and dismounted. He helped Elise down and, leaving the horses ground tied, they walked the rest of the trail. It was thick with trees but soon they reached a clearing. Elise found herself looking across a huge pasture filled with Autumn wildflowers and bordered by tall pines and spruces. Beyond the pasture were snowy white boulders and the crystal blue waters of Lake Tahoe. She put her hands to her mouth and gasped at the beauty before her. Adam put his left arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like the front porch or our bedroom to have this view?"

"I would …wait, what did you say?" Elise twisted in his embrace to look at Adam and saw a big grin and twinkling eyes.

"I want us to stay here, on the Ponderosa." He swung his right arm around to take in the view that stretched for miles. "All this belongs to me, to us. Pa gave each of his sons about twenty thousand acres, wherever we wanted it, when we turned eighteen. This is my section. Hoss and Joe chose land in the southern part of the ranch." Seeing Elise's shocked expression, he guided her over to sit on a cluster of flat rocks. "My darling, I know this is a big decision but I don't want to leave. I don't want to return to the city. I belong here with the land and I want our children to grow up learning about this land that will one day be theirs, if they want it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can find work easily in Virginia City and Carson City. We don't need the big income I have in San Francisco. And, it may be difficult to believe but this location is only about twenty minutes from Pa's house." He chuckled and pointed to his left, "After we build a road over there. I ask your forgiveness for not consulting you, but…"

Elise put her fingers to her husband's lips to silence him. Her azure eyes misted over and she leaned in to kiss him. She pulled away and took his face in both her hands.

"You are my love and my life. Wherever you are there I will be also. I, too, have found it hard to think about leaving. Both of us have been more relaxed here than anywhere else since we've been married. I've wanted to stay too. I just didn't know if I should say anything."

She looked down as tears slipped from her eyes. Adam took her into his arms and together they sat upon the rocks until the sun slip quietly toward the lake and mountains. They talked all that time, making plans for their house, their land and their family.

That night, after a passionate time together, Adam and Elise slept deeply, peacefully wrapped in each other's arms. The silvery moonlight gently caressed their sleeping forms and a light breeze fluttered through the windows, carrying with it the scent of fresh Ponderosa pine.

Ponderosa Ranch

December 1876

 **Epilogue**

On Christmas Eve snow blew over the Sierras turning everything into a frosted wonderland. A fire burned brightly in the large fireplace and Joe sat on the low table with his feet propped up on the hearth. Tantalizing smells came from the kitchen as Sara prepared dinner for their family as well as Adam's. Hearing sleigh bells come toward the house, Joe rose and strolled toward the door. He put on his heavy coat and went outside to greet his brother.

"Uncle Joe!" Six year old Eliza cried and jumped from the sleigh. Joe reached down and swung her into the frosty air, then settled her onto his hip.

"Hello darlin'. How was the ride over here?"

"It was so beautiful, we saw so much snow on the trees and rocks. It glittered like diamonds."

"Unca Joe?" Joe felt a tug at his pants leg. Looking down, he saw four year old Abel holding a pile of snow in his gloved hand. "I wanta play in th' snow. Can we play now?"

Joe couldn't help but grin at his nephew. "I want to too, Abel, but we'll have to wait until after dinner. Put the snow down and let's go in to warm up."

Abel looked sad but did as his uncle asked. Joe took Abel's hand and walked to the front door.

Joe looked back over his shoulder to see Adam helping Elise out of the sleigh while she held five month old Benjamin Adam, then saw him reach for a package in the back of the sleigh. "You two better get a move on if you want any dinner at all. The kids and I might have it all gone by the time you make it into the house."

Adam laughed and nodded to the ranch hand as he led the horse and sleigh away. "You better make sure there is still plenty on the table little brother or you'll have to answer to me!"

Sara came out of the kitchen to see what all the yelling was about and greeted Adam's family. She set hot cocoa on the table by the fire for everyone to enjoy before dinner.

"Everyone get warmed up. It'll be about an hour until dinner. I'll be right back. I have to check the roast. Joe can you come get Erick please? He's been awake for a while and is getting restless."

Adam secretly placed the package behind the Christmas tree near the steps as Joe put his niece down and went to the kitchen. He returned with eight month old Erick John in his arms. He settled down on the sofa and began to play and talk to his son.

A while later Sara called everyone to dinner. They enjoyed their family Christmas Eve dinner then adjourned to the great room to have pie and coffee, and milk for the children. After dessert dishes had been cleared away Adam stood by the fire and surveyed his family. Joe sat with Sara on the sofa, Eliza and Abel sitting on either side. Young Erick was asleep in his mother's arms and Benjamin was asleep in Elise's arms as she sat in the blue chair. Adam shook his head - the brothers had quickly replaced the small settee with a larger sofa but neither could bring themselves to replace the blue or red chairs. He knew it was coming soon for both had seen better years.

His attention was drawn back to the present when Elise quietly cleared her throat.

"Joe and Sara, Elise and I would like to thank you for a wonderful dinner and the special time we'll spend this evening celebrating Christmas. It has been quite a year and we have never been happier than being here on the Ponderosa, our home."

Joe smiled and gave a small wink to his brother acknowledging he agreed wholeheartedly. Sara and Elise exchanged warm smiles.

Adam went to get the package from behind the tree and gave it to Joe.

"This is our gift to you and Sara this year. Elise and I hope you will enjoy it."

Joe looked very puzzled but with encouragement from Sara he unwrapped it. Inside he found several framed drawings. One each of his father, Adam, Hoss and himself, then one of Adam's family, and finally one of Joe's family - all three of them.

Joe and Sara were speechless. They looked at each other then at Adam and Elise.

"Adam these are...are …"

"Exquisite." Sara finished for Joe.

"You aren't really giving us your drawings, are you? I can't accept…"

"No, Joe. Those are all new drawings. I still have mine. In fact I made one of your family for me and Elise. These are all for you. I remember that Sara was so moved by the ones in my study and asked that I make one of your family. I have been working on these all year to have them ready for Christmas. I hope you enjoy them. Merry Christmas, brother."

Joe set the gift on the table and went to hug his brother. Afterward, the group broke into a round of Christmas carols. As the singing lifted up to the ceiling, heavenly snowflakes were quietly falling upon the landscape, enveloping the Ponderosa home in a mantel of warmth and love.

 **The End**


End file.
